Eiji
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: Por donde se viera ese chiquillo Mishima, era un problema, era solo un gato perdido, no sabía ni siquiera porque lo había llevado conmigo, bien pude haberlo dejado a resguardo del comandante de la policía local, sin embargo no pude hacerlo...


**Eiji**

_**Rurouni Kenshin creación original de Nobuhiro Watsuki**_

Ando por ese camino de tierra apeñuscada con pasos largos, cual mis piernas, siempre camino así, pasos largos, elegantes y apresurados, pero en esta ocasión un algo más peligroso me motiva a caminar con rapidez, aprieto entre mis dientes la punta de mi cigarro intentando no pensar en ello, pero me es imposible; _Shishio Makoto_ debía de estar llegando en ese momento a Kyoto, si no es que ya lo había hecho, y mi katana a resguardo dentro de su funda, parecía palpitar expectante, deseosa de probar nuevamente la sangre y hacer clamar el lema de mis caídos compañeros:

_Matar el mal de inmediato. _

Y no había más mal en el mundo, y tal vez en el otro que Makoto Shishio, mientras aquel desquiciado planeaba el derrocamiento del gobierno, a base de muerte y horror, yo me limitaba a un oficio mucho menos interesante.

Miré de reojo a mi espalda, examinando sin mucho interés al chiquillo al cual servía de guía y andaba tras de mí, siguiéndome precariamente el paso_; Mishima Eiji_, el mocoso que Battousai y la niña Comadreja habían encontrado en aquella aldea de Shingetsu y ahora por petición mía, viajaba conmigo, él había perdido a su hermano, (uno de mis hombres), y a sus padres de una manera horrible... había intentado cobrar venganza contra los hombres de Shishio por su propias manos, y había intentado asesinar a ese: "Cabeza de cono", con una espada vieja, rota y mohosa.

Espiré una bocanada de humo de cigarro por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Por donde se viera ese chiquillo era un problema, era solo un _gato perdido_, no sabía ni siquiera porque lo había llevado conmigo, bien pude haberlo dejado a resguardo del comandante de la policía local, sin embargo no pude hacerlo...

Sabía de antemano cual sería su destino de haberlo hecho, lo echaría a alguna casa de asistencia a infantes sin familia, (creo que se le llamaban _orfanatos_, una nueva "moda" traída del occidente), sin molestarse en conocer su historia, o el motivo por el cual pasaba esa situación, lo dejaría ahí solo en espera de que alguna familia generosa adoptara al menor, pero eso no pasaría, estaba totalmente consciente que una familia en busca de un infante, no querría hacerse cargo un niño con un pasado tan turbulento como el de él, su edad también sería un impedimento para su adopción, aunque Eiji aún seguía siendo un niño, era demasiado mayor como para atraer el ojo de algún adoptante, él sería pasado por alto, año tras año, quedaría recluido como un prisionero en esos llamados orfanatos, que más que apoyo, serían una cárcel y finalmente cuando la mayoría de edad le devolviera su libertad y pudiera salir, se volvería un proscripto, un problema para la sociedad.

Lo había visto muchas veces, _demasiadas._

Y para muestra estaba esa banda de inadaptados que pululaban como parásitos el dojo de la chica Kamiya, un ladronzuelo de poca monta, una traficante de drogas, un bocón, ladrón, perdedor sin sentido común o de orientación, y por si fuera poco el peor _hitokiri_, que pudo haber llegado a vivir en la época Meiji.

_-No_ –Me dije a mi mismo entre dientes, el mundo no necesitaba otro problema más.

Así que sin importarme ser cortés, o aminorar el paso en atención a mi joven acompañante, continúe, no poseo la misma gentileza o devoción por los desconocidos que Battousai; puedo sentir la mirada del chiquillo intensa a mi espalda, como si quisiera decir algo, sea o no así, el pequeño opta por mantener su silencio, mejor aún, él no tenía nada que contar, yo no tendría nada que decir.

Un pequeño quejido a mi espalda, seguido de un golpe seco y luego el irrefutable silencio, atrajo mi atención de inmediato, me volví hacia el niño con rapidez, tanteando la empuñadura de mi katana, temiendo por un segundo que nos hubiesen atacado los hombres de Shishio, nada más lejano a la realidad, el mocoso había tropezado y había caído torpemente al suelo, solo entonces mi postura se relajó, le miré desde mi altura, quieto e imperturbable:

_¿Qué debía hacer en esa situación?_

Battousai, le hubiese levantado y sacudido el polvo con gentileza, Shishio, le hubiese matado en ese mismo momento por ser tan torpe, yo... por el contrario, simplemente me quedé ahí estoico, sin mediar una sola palabra, y lo miré.

-Lo siento –Se apresuró a contestar el niño poniéndose en pie mientras me echaba una mirada azorada y aunque no pedí una explicación él aún así me la dio: –Es esta estúpida zori –Y para corroborar sus palabras, me enseñó la pequeña sandalia de paja, vieja y desgastada, señaló con un dedo una tira de cuero negro, que se había reventado, y mis ojos volaron hacia sus pies, habíamos caminado cerca de 8 horas sin descanso, y sus pequeñas extremidades mostraban los signos del agotamiento, tenía las plantas de sus pies mugrientos llenos de ampollas, y su otra sandalia pendía tan precariamente del pie, que dudaba le sirviera de mucho, lo comprendía, aún sin Shishio, la aldea de Shingetsu era demasiado pobre como para darse el lujo siquiera de comprar un calzado decente.

-Déjalas –Ordené con yo con voz imperiosa, y el niño me miró extrañado.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó él parpadeando un par de veces, como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho.

-Estamos a punto de llegar, un par de calles –Expliqué señalando con una cabezada nuestro destino: -Tokio te comprara unas nuevas, déjalas.

Pero el niño tomó la sandalia rota y me miró con fiereza, casi con desafío, negó con la cabeza fervientemente:

-No. –Y su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, miré la sandalia rota, mientras enarcaba una ceja:

-No sirven de nada. –Dije yo haciéndole notar ese hecho en el improbable caso de que no lo hubiese notado, el niño tomó con más fuerza la desgastada sandalia acercándola a su pecho.

-No... –Volvió a negar él mientras yo apretaba la colilla de cigarro entre mis labios.

Me estaba enfadando de verdad... no lo comprendía... ya no servían para nada, inclusive me parecía que le venían algo pequeñas para su tamaño, como si las tuviera desde hacía mucho y tal vez así fuera, sabía que Tokio estaría más que complacida de comprarle un nuevo par de sandalias y un guardarropa entero inclusive si así lo pidiera (Tokio tenía un gusto de toda la vida por comprar ropa, zapatos y aditamentos para ella y cuantos le rodearan) entonces...

_¿Qué caso tenía seguir guardando esas estúpidas sandalias? _

Y como si el pequeño Eiji me hubiese leído el pensamiento, me miró guardando la sandalia rota dentro de su gi.

-Me las compró mi hermano, en una visita que hizo a Tokio, ¡no puedo dejarlas! –Finalizó él haciéndome frente, con la cabeza en alto, como dispuesto a retarme si me atrevía a pedirle nuevamente que las desechara, y mirándome con sus pequeños ojos castaños pude darme cuenta cuán grande era el parecido con su hermano:

**00000000**

_Mishima Eiichiro traspasó la puerta de mi despacho luciendo un impecable traje policiaco. _

_-¡Mishima Eiichiro, a sus servicios, Fujita-san! –dijo él, en voz fuerte y garbosa haciendo una profunda reverencia, parecía sumamente nervioso: – ¡Recién ascendido bajo su comandancia, señor! –Y volvió a hacer otra reverencia, tal vez más profunda que la anterior, y la forma en que el joven que no debía de tener más de dieciocho o tal vez diecinueve años en aquel entonces, me hizo reír para mis adentros, tenía tiempo en que no veía tanta formalidad hacia mi persona, no desde que había dejado mi capitanía en el Shinsen-gumi, mis ojos examinaron a mi nuevo recién llegado, desde el cabello pulcramente peinado hasta sus pantalones almidonados, pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención, sino un algo que ciertamente sobraba en esa escena, mis ojos se clavaron en una bolsa marrón de papel, que descansaba plácidamente bajo uno de sus brazos. _

_-No te han enseñado, Mishima –Dije yo sonriendo sardónicamente, personalmente disfruto poner en aprietos a cierto tipo de personas, especialmente a los nerviosos: -que cuando saludes a un superior dejes tus enseres personales fuera, o en su defecto, lejos de su vista. _

_Y como había esperado el nerviosismo del joven no hizo más que incrementarse, miró la bolsa, avergonzado y tomándola entre sus manos me la mostró poniéndola al frente de su nariz, mientras su rostro adquiría el tono rosado:_

_-Lo siento... lo siento mucho... señor... apenas acabo de llegar a Tokio... y quise comprar un par de regalos a mis padres... y mi hermano pequeño... Eiji... Eiji Mishima... –Y para corroborar como cierto, me enseño un par de productos, un botella de sake, un chal sencillo de colores brillantes y un par de zori de niño. _

_-¿De dónde eres Mishima? –Pregunté mientras veía como dejaba caer los productos dentro de la bolsa. _

_Y sin dejar de trastabillar y temblar como un tonto, contestó:_

_-Shingetsu, Fujita-san. _

**00000000**

Clavé mis ojos en los del niño, me pareció curiosa la probabilidad que esas sandalias que el pequeño atesoraba fueran las mismas que se me presentaron en mi oficina en Tokio hacia un par de años, aunque era improbable que fueran las mismas, probablemente hubiera sido solo el producto de la casualidad, de palabras y circunstancias.

Como fuera, no podía negar que el chiquillo frente a mí, parecía tener más carácter y determinación que su difunto hermano.

Tal vez porque no me conocía, tal vez porque aún no sabía las leyendas que giraban en torno a mí, en la comisaria de policías... _el mejor espadachín de todo Japón, el mejor espía, el más fiero y letal de los hombres al servicio del gobierno... _si tal vez fuera eso, entorné mis ojos mientras lanzaba la colilla de mi cigarro contra el suelo y pisaba con fuerza contra la punta de mi zapato.

-El espíritu de tu hermano no está guardado en esas sandalias. –Dije yo al fin tras unos segundos de silencio, y el niño me miró con ojos brillantes como si fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, por primera vez no pudo mantener mi mirada, bajó sus ojos hacia la zori que había guardado dentro de su _gi_ y sobresalía apenas la punta, la tomó con cariño.

-Lo sé. –Dijo él en voz baja acariciando la paja bajo sus dedos, alcé mis ojos al cielo y solté un resoplido enfadado.

_Sin duda ese niño iba a ser un problema. _

-Haz lo que quieras... –Contesté al fin, no sin antes sacar dentro de una bolsa interna de mi casaca un cigarrillo y un par de cerillos. - Aunque probablemente a Tokio no le haga ninguna gracia que entres con eso puesto.

Eiji me miró un segundo extra antes de reaccionar, finalmente y sin decir nada accedió con un movimiento de cabeza seco, antes de reemprender nuestro camino, pero esta vez algo había pasado dentro de Eiji que lo impulso a dejar de guardar silencio, tras un par de pasos dados pude escuchar su voz curiosa e infantil a mi espalda:

-¿Tokio-san es su mujer?

Y la forma en que el chiquillo se refirió hacia mi cónyuge se saco una sonrisa:

-Es mejor que no uses ese término delante de ella, a menos que quieras acabar sin lengua –Le advertí al recordar como _mi_ _mujer_ solía perder la sonrisa cuando alguien se refería a ella de esa forma, alegando que ese término machista y rancio, la hacía parecer como si fuera de mi propiedad, un objeto a colección, sin voluntad y sin alma, y por supuesto que ella no le pertenecía a nadie: -Pero si, "Tokio-san" es mi esposa.

-_Ohhhh..._-Dijo él palideciendo de repente, era obvio que no esperaba que la mujer quien habría de acogerlo recibiera semejantes palabras.

-No te hará nada... –Le expliqué al notar la mueca de horror que se dibujaba en sus infantiles facciones: -Tokio tiene... cierta debilidad por los niños... –Dije yo al recordar como ella solía adorar a los críos del vecindario (y ellos a su vez) a tal grado que solía dar clases en la academia local, (de historia y algunas veces de _kendo_) solo por el gusto de hacerlo, algunas veces no la entendía en lo más mínimo.

-_Ohhh_... –Contestó Eiji un poco más aliviado.

-Te quedarás con ella, hasta que todo este asunto con Shishio termine –Ordené yo porque finalmente era una orden, no iba a permitir que ese niño vagara solo por quién sabe dónde, sin hogar, sin familia, sin comida: - yo regresaré en unos cuantos días, podrás quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que lo consideres conveniente, Tokio es muy capaz, ella podrá cuidarte... mucho mejor que yo, eso es seguro.

Y el niño mudamente accedió nuevamente con un movimiento de cabeza, y yo miré con suspicacia al pequeño, estábamos a punto de llegar podía ver mi hogar a la lejanía, y la idea de echarme sobre un mullido futón me tentó de sobre manera pero no podía hacerlo, no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, debía regresar a Kyoto lo más pronto que pudiera, ya había perdido varios días, que podían ser de vital importancia, solo esperaba que Battousai, no hiciera alguna estupidez mientras yo no estaba cerca.

-Hemos llegado –Dije yo al fin al acercarme a la puerta principal de mi casa, y la expresión Eiji me pareció de lo más divertida, el chiquillo miró con ojos desorbitados mi casa y exclamó como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía:

-¡¿Está es su casa?! –Preguntó él mientras yo respondía afirmativamente moviendo mi cabeza -¡Es enorme! –Balbuceó y yo miré hacia donde él veía mirando la finca con indiferencia, _¿le parecía enorme?_ Tal vez lo fuera, yo ya estaba demasiado habituada a ella como para notarlo, pero ciertamente era amplia, su tamaño podía fácilmente duplicar al del Dojo al Kamiya, había sido un regalo de parte de la madre de Tokio cuando contrajimos nupcias, fue lo más que pudo hacer después de que su padre la hubo desheredado cuando se casó conmigo, pero esa era otra historia que no valía la pena ser contada.

-¿¡Hajime!? –Escuché yo de repente de una voz femenina que conocía de sobra a mi flanco izquierdo, me volví hacia la voz y mis ojos se encontraron con dos orbes esmeraldas, que me miraban entre asustada y expectante: -¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Tokio mientras se acercaba a pasos rápidos contra mí, Eiji a mi lado miró parpadeante a _mi mujer_, sonreí burlón, mientras en el rostro del pequeño no hacía más que trazarse una expresión de grosera incredulidad.

No era necesario que dijera nada, sabía lo que debía estar pensando.

_¡¿Esa es mujer?!_

Tokio se detuvo frente a nosotros con su cabello largo y oscuro abriéndose como un abanico detrás de su espalda, sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas y su piel de porcelana:

_¿Cómo una mujer como ella había terminado casada con un tipo como yo?_

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y tampoco sería la última.

Okita solía decir que la belleza de Tokio podía equipararse con las princesas, con las que eran ilustrados los libros de cuentos de niños, o las diosas que solían verse en los pergaminos dejados como ofrendas en los templos...

Pero así como hermosa que podía ser hasta compararse con la mismísima: _Benten_ (Diosa del amor), podía convertirse fácilmente en _Denix_ (Dios de la guerra) si las cosas no salían como ella quería:

-¡Pensé que estabas en camino hacia Kyoto! –Me encaró ella, poniendo su rostro a apenas una palma de distancia del mío, podía ver las aletitas de su nariz temblar de rabia contenida, fijó sus ojos en el cigarro que reposaba tranquilamente sobre mis labios y pude verla enfurecerse aún más, sabía cuánto odiaba que fumara, ella continuó: - ¡No de regreso a Tokio! ¡¿Ha terminado ya?! ¡¿Estás herido?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Todo está bien –Respondió yo con la mayor tranquilidad que me fue posible, mientras desechaba el cigarrillo prácticamente recién encendido contra el piso y lo pisaba sin cuidado, luego haciéndome a un lado, tomé de un hombro al pequeño, para que lo viera, el cual con boca abierta no hacía más que mirar a Tokio con expresión estúpida: -Tokio él es Eiji.

Y ella miró hacia el niño:

-¿Eiji? –Repitió ella frunciendo el ceño mirando al pequeño, el cual al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención de Tokio, no hizo más que ofrecer una profunda reverencia.

-¡Mucho gusto, Tokio-san! –Dijo él con rapidez sin atreverse a levantar la vista del piso, yo continúe:

-Se quedará con nosotros hasta que él lo decida... –Y ella me miró como si estuviera pidiendo una explicación: -es nuestro huésped. –Y pude ver como la más perpleja expresión dibujada en el rostro de Tokio, pronto fue cambiada por una expresión de lo más fiera como si quisiera decir: _"prepárate para morir"_ y sin decir ni media palabra volvió sus ojos al pequeño Eiji, (que aún seguía sin levantar la cabeza) y con ojos críticos lo examinó, desde la punta de su cabeza hasta su pies, pude notar, como sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en su rostro anguloso y flacucho, en sus dedos pequeños aún con ciertos restos de sangre seca de su hermano bajo sus uñas y sus pies, uno calzado y otro no, llenos de tierra y ampollas, su expresión (como yo esperaba) se suavizó:

-¡Eiji-_kun_! –Dijo ella rodeando sus hombros pequeños con sus dos manos, mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a él y sonreía de esa forma que solo ella podía hacer: – ¡Qué bonito nombre!

Y el rostro se le coloreó graciosamente, mientras una mano volaba hacia su cabeza y era rascada con torpeza, sonrió nerviosamente mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia.

-¡Gracias, Tokio-san! -Y él volvió a sonreír tímidamente, y yo caí en cuenta que era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Eiji.

-Tengo que irme. –Dije yo de repente logrando que Tokio enfocara su atención en mí, la pude ver ponerse a mi altura con la elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado, con una mano aún tenía sujeto de un hombro a Eiji, con la otra parecía debatirse entre _tocarme o no, decir algo o no, besarme o no._

Una sonrisa resignada apareció en sus labios pintados de carmín y finalmente su mano cayó inerte al lado de su cadera, no había necesidad de decir nada, ella lo sabía y yo también, así que haciéndose a un lado, para dejarme el camino libre se situó junto a Eiji y accedió con un movimiento de cabeza:

-Ten cuidado.

-Sí. –Contesté parcamente, mientras casi por instinto mi manó voló hacia la empuñadura de mi katana, quería asegurarme que esta, se encontrara bien sujeta antes de emprender el camino.

Eché un rápido vistazo al mocoso, que a su vez me miró en silencio, hosco y adusto, pero no pude dejar pasar por alto que aún permitía que Tokio siguiera tocándole, tomándole por el hombro con cariño, como mudo apoyo de su nueva familia, _sin duda era un buen comienzo_.

Y antes de retirarme volví mis ojos hacia ella, mi compañera, amiga y esposa, _mi mujer_ la única persona en el mundo en la cual podía confiar ciegamente a la cual podía encomendarle esa misión y sabía lo haría mejor que yo; sabía que aquella mujer que sin palabras podía decirlo todo, jamás me defraudaría.

Y así sin más emprendí el regreso a _Kyoto_.

**000000000000000**

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tengo años, pero realmente añoooos, que no veo Ruronin Kenshin y es uno de mis animes favoritos en todo el mundo mundial! Sin embargo la semana pasada tuve el gusto de ver la película de Ruronin Kenshin en Live Action, aquella en la que sale Shishio y aunque Saito, sale muy, pero muy poco, su actuación me dejó un enorme sabor de boca, y me recordó porque era que adoraba ese personaje, y por quien fue que empecé a escribir fics, mi primer fic publicado, una historia espantosa y terriblemente escrita! Fue de Tokio y Saito, así que personalmente le tengo un cariño muy nostálgico y especial a esta pareja. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic! Sé que está medio sin pies ni manos, solo un pequeño fragmento que no se vio en el manga y/o anime, pero... sin mucho objetivo finalmente... así que si lo odian! De antemano mis sentidas disculpas... pero no sé... tengo ganas de escribir, así este medio "piojina" la historia, jajajaja. **_

_**A aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer, muchas gracias! Y aquellos que crean que me merezco un review, gracias dobles!**_

_**Saludos, besos y abrazos. **_

**_María de las Mareas._ **


End file.
